Ocean
by Buttermints
Summary: Pertemuan yang tak sengaja saat liburan membuat Seonho dan Guanlin merasakan yang namanya jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Apakah laut yang menjadi titik awal dimulainya hubungan mereka juga akan menjadi titik akhir dari semuanya?/ Kemana perginya dirimu hyung? -Seonho. Wanna One/Produce 101/Guanho (Guanlin x Seonho)/Mind to review?
1. Chapter 1

**Ocean**

 _Chapter 1_

.

.

 _Produce 101/Wanna One Fanfiction_

 _Romance, Humor, Yaoi_

 _Byeongari Couple/GuanHo_

 _ **Lai Guanlin x Yoo Seonho**_

 _Rating: M_

.

.

.

 _Happy Reading! -Buttermints-_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _South Korea, September 3rd, 2017_

Seorang lelaki bersurai cokelat terlihat berdiri di balkon terbuka sebuah villa. Manik hitamnya tak lepas memandang hamparan biru dan putih yang membentang luas tepat di hadapannya. Ia tampak tak terganggu dengan semilir angin yang menerpa wajah manisya, helai cokelatnya tampak sedikit berantakan akibat tiupan angin. Bibir penuh itu tampak menyunggingkan senyum, menyiratkan sebuah kepuasan dan perasaan senang dalam hatinya.

Seonho sangat menyukai laut.

Baginya, laut merupakan sumber kebahagiaan kedua setelah keluarganya. Pernyataan itu bukanlah tanpa alasan. Saat kecil ia sempat tinggal di daerah yang dekat dengan pantai. Orangtuanya sering mengajak Seonho ke pantai di sela-sela waktu luang, sekedar untuk bermain-main dan menghabiskan waktu di sana. Sejak saat itulah ia jadi suka pergi ke pantai untuk melihat hamparan laut yang entah kenapa selalu berhasil membuat hatinya tenang.

Kesenangannya pada laut semakin bertambah ketika ia tak sengaja menemukan sosok tampan dengan kamera menggantung di lehernya tiga tahun lalu. Sosok itu tampak begitu menawan dengan kulit seputih susu, kaki jenjang, juga senyuman lebar yang memperlihatkan deretan giginya. Seonho merasakan _love at first sight_ tepat ketika sosok itu menatap langsung matanya untuk pertama kali. Tatapan tajam yang mampu menawan hatinya.

Tatapan penuh cinta yang sangat ia rindukan.

Tatapan milik kekasihnya yang menghilang entah kemana selama hampir dua tahun lamanya.

"Kau pasti sedang memikirkannya lagi."

Seonho segera tersadar dari lamunannya, ia sedikit menundukkan kepala seraya menghela napasnya pelan. "Sekeras apapun aku mencoba melupakannya, aku tetap tidak bisa, _hyung_."

"Aku tahu apa sebenarnya tujuanmu mengajakku dan yang lain kemari." Kakinya melangkah mendekati Seonho, kemudian menyandarkan punggungnya di balkon. "Kau berharap bisa bertemu dengannya disini, tepat pada _anniversary_ mu yang kedua besok."

Lelaki bersurai cokelat itu seketika bungkam. Jari-jarinya tampak menggenggam erat pagar bercat abu-abu yang mengelilingi balkon. Ia tidak sedang marah, hanya berusaha menahan air mata yang mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

"Seonho, lupakan dia."

" _Hyung_ , tolong jangan berkata seperti itu."

"Dia sudah terlalu lama meninggalkanmu. Aku hanya tidak mau melihatmu terus-terusan bersedih dan mengharapkan sesuatu yang tidak pasti." Tangannya terulur mengusap helai kecoklatan milik Seonho. "Aku sama sekali tidak menentang hubungan kalian, hanya saja aku tidak tega melihatmu seperti ini. Berjuang sendirian, sementara kau tidak tahu kondisi pasti dari orang yang kau perjuangkan."

"Aku tidak masalah dengan itu, Donghyun- _hyung_." Donghyun seketika membalikkan tubuhnya hingga mereka saling berhadapan. Pria berpipi tembam itu masih tetap menundukkan kepalanya, berusaha menyembunyikan raut wajah sedih yang kini tengah menghinggapi wajahnya.

" _Look at me._ " Perlahan wajah manis itu terangkat, menampilkan sepasang mata dengan genangan air mata yang siap meluncur kapan saja. "Kau masalah dengan itu semua, oke? Jadi berhenti membohongi perasaanmu sendiri dan ambillah sebuah keputusan yang baik untukmu"

" _Hyung_ kau tahu aku tidak–"

"Kau bisa melakukannya." Donghyun menangkup pipi tembam adik tirinya. "Aku dan teman-temanmu ada disini untuk membantumu."

Seonho menghela napasnya pelan, ia akui jika semua perkataan kakaknya itu benar. Dibalik wajah tegar yang selalu ia tampilkan di depan semua orang, ia menyimpan rasa lelah yang sangat luar biasa jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya. Lelah menunggu kepastian yang tak kunjung datang.

Tak sadar setetes air mata meluncur turun dari matanya, disusul dengan tetesan-tetesan berikutnya yang membuat pipi tembamnya basah. Jemari Donghyun mengusap pelan lelehan air mata itu, ia sungguh tak tega melihat Seonho menangis seperti ini.

"Sudah, jangan menangis." Pria manis di depannya tampak menggigit bibir, berusaha menahan air matanya agar berhenti menetes. "Sepertinya hanya makanan yang dapat menenangkanmu. Bagaimana jika sekarang kita turun untuk makan siang?" Anggukan pelan Seonho membuatnya tersenyum, adiknya satu ini memang lemah dengan yang namanya makanan. Ia selalu makan disetiap kesempatan, terutama saat moodnya sedang jelek, ia akan makan dua kali lebih banyak dari biasanya.

Donghyun kemudian merangkul Seonho, menuntunnya beranjak dari balkon dan keluar dari dalam kamar untuk makan siang. Ia sengaja melontarkan beberapa candaan pada Seonho, mencoba mengembalikan senyuman manis di wajah manisnya.

.

.

.

 _~Buttermints~_

.

.

.

 _Taipei, September 3rd, 2017_

"Ini pesananmu, tiket penerbangan ke Seoul hari ini jam tiga sore." Pemuda berwajah oriental langsung menyambar lembaran kertas itu dengan wajah sumringah. "Semua keperluanmu disana sudah diurus oleh paman Kim, sesuai dengan permintaanmu."

" _Finally... Thankyou brother."_ Ditepuk-tepuknya lengan kekar pria yang lebih tua, senyuman puas terpatri di wajah tampannya.

" _No problem._ " Pria itu mengulas senyum di wajah _manly_ nya. "Tapi aku akan ikut denganmu ke Korea, kebetulan destinasi bisnisku sama dengan tujuanmu. Kuharap kau tidak keberatan."

" _Aish_ , tentu saja tidak _hyung_. Aku malah senang karena ada teman saat perjalanan."

"Syukurlah jika kau tidak keberatan." Senyuman di wajahnya terlihat semakin mengembang. "Ah iya, pesananmu yang satu lagi akan diantar paling lambat jam 11 siang. Kau tidak keberatan dengan itu?"

"Tak apa, kita masih punya banyak waktu."

"Oke, kalau begitu aku akan memeriksa beberapa dokumen dulu lalu siap-siap. Kau juga segeralah memeriksa barang bawaanmu, pastikan tak ada yang tertinggal."

"Oh ayolah _hyung_ , kau bicara padaku seakan aku masih berumur 10 tahun." Gerutuan itu hanya dibalas oleh kekehan oleh pria yang lebih tua.

"Aku pergi dulu." Ia menepuk pelan kepala adiknya kemudian beranjak keluar dari kamar bernuansa putih itu.

"Ah, Dongho- _hyung!_ " Pria itu menghentikan langkahnya kemudian sedikit membalikkan tubuhnya, menghadap orang yang baru saja memanggilnya. "Terimakasih."

Dongho tersenyum kecil. "Sama-sama Guanlin- _ah_. Aku pergi." Ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan kembali melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan itu.

Selepas kepergian sang kakak dari kamarnya, pemuda berdarah China itu beranjak menuju sebuah pintu yang menyambungkan kamarnya dengan ruang kerja. Senyuman di wajahnya tampak semakin merekah ketika pintu itu terbuka, menampakkan deretan kamera dengan berbagai merek dan jenis yang tersimpan rapi di sebuah rak kaca. Ya, ruangan yang disebutnya sebagai 'ruang kerja' itu merupakan ruangan tempatnya menyimpan alat-alat serta hasil dari hobinya di bidang fotografi.

Sejak kecil ia memang senang mengabadikan setiap objek yang dilihatnya dengan kamera. Kamera pertama yang dimilikinya adalah sebuah kamera polaroid mini yang diberikan oleh ayahnya saat ulang tahun. Kala itu Guanlin kecil selalu membawa kamera itu kemanapun ia pergi, memotret apapun yang dia lihat kemudian menunjukkan hasilnya pada ayah dan ibunya.

Ketika ia sudah menyelesaikan pendidikannya di sekolah menengah atas, ia menyatakan keinginannya untuk menjadi seorang fotografer profesional kepada sang ayah, namun keinginannya itu tidak disetujui oleh ayahnya karena suatu saat nanti Guanlin akan menjadi penerus perusahaan kedua setelah kakaknya. Oleh sebab itu ayahnya meminta Guanlin untuk mengambil jurusan ekonomi bisnis di universitas. Ia sempat sedih karena orangtuanya tidak mendukung cita-citanya, tapi setelah ayahnya berkata bahwa ia tetap boleh menjalani hobinya sebagai fotografer, rasa sedihnya lenyap seketika. Pada akhirnya ia setuju untuk menempuh studinya di Los Angeles selama 4 tahun sesuai dengan permintaan ayahnya.

Guanlin menatap foto _graduation_ nya yang terpasang rapi di dinding. Ya, studinya sudah selesai tiga bulan lalu, tepatnya pada bulan Juni. Sebenarnya ia ingin segera kembali ke Korea setelah acara kelulusannya, namun niatannya itu terpaksa dibatalkan karena sang ibu menyuruhnya untuk kembali ke kediamannya di Taipei selama beberapa bulan. Tak ingin jadi anak durhaka, ia pun menuruti keinginan ibunya dan berangkat ke Taipei setelah menyelesaikan beberapa urusan di Los Angeles.

Pemuda China itu menghela napasnya pelan, kaki jenjangnya melangkah menuju sisi dinding yang berjendela. Netra gelapnya memandang lembaran-lembaran foto yang sengaja ia jepit menggunakan _clip_ kayu pada seutas tali panjang yang terpasang di dinding. Diraihnya salah satu foto yang menampilkan sosok manis berpipi tembam. Sosok itu tengah tersenyum lebar ke arah kamera dengan hamparan laut sebagai _background_ nya.

Guanlin tersenyum, matanya menatap lekat pada lembaran foto yang dipegangnya, mengamati potret kekasihnya yang sudah lama tidak ia jumpai. Sekelebat ingatan tentang pertemuan pertama mereka berputar di kepalanya.

" _Um, maaf apa bola itu mengenaimu?"_

" _A– Ah tidak, hanya menggelinding di sekitar kakiku tadi. Bola ini milikmu?"_

 _Lelaki itu menganggukkan kepalanya. "Maaf sudah mengganggu kegiatanmu um–"_

" _Guanlin, namaku Lai Guanlin." Jawabnya cepat._

" _Ah ye, sekali lagi maaf Guanlin-ssi. Aku permisi."_

 _Guanlin buru-buru menangkap pergelangan tangan lelaki itu, menahannya agar tidak pergi._

" _Kau– siapa namamu?"_

 _Lelaki itu tampak gugup, ia lalu menjawab pertanyaannya dengan patah-patah._

" _N– Namaku Y– Yoo Seonho."_

Bayangan tentang pertemuannya dengan Seonho membuatnya terkekeh pelan. Ia benar-benar tak menyangka sebuah bola _nyasar_ bisa mempertemukannya dengan seseorang yang mungkin akan menjadi 'jodohnya'.

"Aku akan segera menemuimu sayang, maaf membuatmu menunggu terlalu lama."

.

.

.

 _~Buttermints~_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Tidak tambah?"

"Um..." Seonho menggeleng dengan mulut yang sibuk mengunyah. Youngmin tertawa gemas melihat tingkah lucu Seonho, ia meletakkan piring berisi udang bakar di atas meja.

"Tumben sekali."

"Mungkin dia sedang diet untuk meniruskan pipi gendutnya _hyung_." Timpal Daehwi yang langsung dihadiahi pelototan oleh Seonho. Pria berpipi tembam itu segera menyelesaikan acara mengunyahnya untuk membalas ucapan menyebalkan Daehwi.

"Kau itu yang harusnya diet, lemak di pinggangmu bergelantung bebas seperti tarzan."

Seluruh penghuni meja makan seketika tertawa saat mendengar ucapan Seonho. Daehwi hanya bisa memandang Seonho dengan mulut menganga, seakan tak percaya jika teman baiknya itu baru saja melontarkan kata-kata yang cukup menohok baginya. 'Lemak' merupakan salah satu topik pembicaraan sensisitif baginya yang takut gemuk.

"Samuel, segera amankan kekasihmu, jangan sampai terjadi perang piring di meja ini." Saran Woojin langsung ditanggapi dengan anggukan oleh Samuel, sebab ia sangat-sangat paham bagaimana tingkah kekasihnya saat marah, benar-benar membahayakan nyawa manusia.

"Hahaha... Ya tuhan mereka lucu sekali." Hyungseob merangkul pundak pria bersurai _caramel_ di sebelahnya yang sedang sibuk memainkan ponsel. "Woa woa... lihat ini, Jihoon sepertinya sedang sibuk _chatting_ dengan seseorang." Jihoon buru-buru memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam kantong.

"Wahh dengan siapa? Bae Jinyoung anak kelas sebelah?"

" _Aish_ , berhenti menggosipkan aku dengannya Woojin- _ah_."

Woojin menaik turunkan alisnya. "Akui saja... semua orang juga tahu bahwa kau sedang dekat dengannya."

"Ya tuhan... aku tidak dekat dengannya."

"Sayang sekali aku tidak percaya dengan pernyataanmu."

Jihoon menggeram pelan. "Orang yang kusukai bukan berasal dari sini, mengerti?"

"Lalu darimana? Kutub utara?"

"Dari Chi–" Ia buru-buru membungkam mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan.

"Chi? China maksudmu?" Seongwoo yang awalnya sibuk dengan Daniel akhirnya membuka suara. "Wah, ternyata di sini banyak sekali yang menyukai pria China."

"Memangnya siapa saja hyung?" Ujar Daehwi penasaran.

"Kekasih Seonho bukannya dari China juga?"

"Aaa... benar. Guanlin- _hyung_ juga berasal dari China." Pria bersurai _dark brown_ itu menolehkan kepalanya pada Jihoon. "Lalu, siapa namanya _hyung_? Dan darimana kau mengenalnya?"

Semua pasang mata tampak tertuju pada lelaki berwajah cantik yang tengah menggigiti bibirnya, berusaha menekan rasa gugup yang menderanya sejak tadi. Kepalanya terlihat menunduk, tak berani membalas tatapan–ayo jelaskan semuanya–yang dilemparkan oleh teman-temannya.

"Jangan menatapnya seperti itu, Jihoon- _hyung_ merasa tidak nyaman." Suara Seonho akhirnya memecah keheningan yang mendadak menyelimuti mereka. "Mungkin _hyung_ belum siap untuk menceritakannya pada kita semua. Tunggu saja ajakan makan malam gratis darinya."

"Dasar tukang makan."

Komentar yang dilontarkan Daehwi kembali memicu perdebatan di meja makan. Lawannya masih tetap sama, yaitu Seonho, pria manis berpipi tembam yang akhirnya bisa membuat perhatian orang-orang disekitarnya beralih dari Jihoon. Seonho sempat melirik kearah Jihoon disela-sela perdebatannya, Jihoon sontak mengalihkan pandangannya ketika tatapan mereka bertemu. Lelaki bersurai cokelat itu mengernyitkan dahinya ketika melihat Jihoon pergi meninggalkan meja. Apa dia baru saja melakukan kesalahan?

.

.

.

 _~Buttermints~_

.

.

.

Jihoon semakin mempercepat langkah kakinya menuju halaman belakang villa. Jemarinya tampak menggenggam erat benda persegi panjang berwarna hitam yang bergetar sejak tadi. Ia segera mendudukkan dirinya di sebuah bangku panjang yang terhalangi oleh pohon ketika sampai di halaman belakang. Sesekali ia menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri, memastikan jika tak ada orang yang mengikutinya.

Lelaki bersurai _caramel_ itu menghela napasnya pelan, mencoba menormalkan detak jantungnya yang mendadak naik.

"Hampir saja... setelah ini aku akan lebih berhati-hati agar tidak mudah terpancing dengan pertanyaan mereka."

Matanya melirik pada layar ponsel, sebuah nama yang tertera pada layarnya mau tidak mau membuatnya tersenyum. Jarinya bergerak-gerak di atas layar, kemudian menempelkan benda persegi panjang itu ke telinganya.

" _Halo, Jihoon-ah?"_

"Ya ini aku, maaf tadi aku tidak mengangkat teleponmu."

" _Tak apa, ah apa aku mengganggumu?"_

"Tidak tidak hehe. Tadi hanya ada sedikit urusan."

" _Syukurlah. Ada sesuatu yang ingin kusampaikan padamu."_

Jihoon seketika menegakkan duduknya, mendadak rasa gugup kembali menyelimutinya. "A– Ada apa? Sepertinya penting sekali."

" _Jadi begini, dalam waktu dekat aku akan kembali ke Korea."_ Ujar orang di seberang dengan nada senang.

Netra gelap Jihoon sontak membola, apa katanya tadi? Kembali ke korea?

" _Halo, Jihoon? Kau masih disana?"_

"A– Ah ne, aku masih disini dan u– um kau akan kembali ke Korea? Kau tidak sedang bercanda kan?"

Terdengar suara kekehan dari seberang sana. _"Tentu saja tidak. Aku bahkan sudah membeli tiketnya dan siap berangkat."_ Ia menjeda sejenak kalimatnya. _"Tolong beritahu dia untuk menungguku di lokasi yang sudah kutentukan. Nanti akan kukirim lokasinya padamu."_

"B– Begitu... baiklah, nanti akan kusampaikan padanya."

" _Syukurlah... maaf selama ini aku sudah banyak merepotkanmu Jihoon-ah, tapi hanya kau orang yang bisa kupercaya untuk membantuku."_

"Haha... santai saja, kau kan sudah berteman lama denganku." Jihoon tertawa hambar.

" _Ah aku jadi tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan kalian semua."_

"Aku juga, um... aku merindukanmu."

" _Aku juga merindukan kalian semua."_ Lelaki di seberang tertawa pelan. _"Kalau begitu kututup dulu, aku harus membereskan beberapa barang. Sampai bertemu di Korea Jihoon-ah._

"Um, sampai bertemu juga."

Kemudian sambungan telepon itu terputus, menyisakan Jihoon yang terduduk diam di kursinya. Matanya tampak menerawang ke hamparan laut di depannya, seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Beberapa meter dari sana, seorang pemuda bersurai gelap tampak menatap ke arah Jihoon dengan segelas _lemon tea_ di tangannya. Dahinya tampak mengernyit, mencoba mencerna beberapa percakapan yang berhasil di dengarnya.

"Kembali ke Korea? Siapa yang akan kembali ke Korea?" Gumamnya pelan.

.

.

 _TBC_

.

.

I'm back! Ada yang kangen? Pasti nggak XD  
Aku bawain Guanho lagi, kuharap readernim sekalian nggak bosen baca ffku yang kebanyakan charanya Guanho hehe. FF ini kemungkinan hanya 2-3 chapter, aku sengaja nggak bikin banyak-banyak karena takut bakalan nambah hutang hehe.

Pertama, aku minta maaf karena dengan santainya bikin ff baru sedangkan masih ada dua ff lagi yang masih belum selesai, maafkan aku readernimm. Aku janji setelah ini bakal ngelunasin hutang-hutang aku itu T-T.  
Kedua, aku minta maaf juga atas keterlambatan update yang sangat lama. Seperti yang udah aku bilang sebelumnya, tugas-tugas itu seakan memelukku setiap saat. Tapi aku akan berusaha untuk tetap update meskipun lama, mohon kesabarannya yaa.  
Ketiga, ada beberapa project yang tersimpan di folder aku dan belum aku post karena masih belum selesai. Project ini sengaja aku buat sebagai selingan sekaligus penanda bahwa aku masih hidup #apa.

Okay! Terimakasih bagi yang udah sempetin baca ff ini, jangan lupa klik favorite dan follow yaa. Satu lagi, aku tunggu review dari readernimm sekalian, karena komentar dan saran kalian semakin bikin aku semangat buat nulis hehe~  
Kutunggu reviewnyaa~~

Next chapter bakal ada beberapa flashback tentang mereka/?.  
See you in the next chapter!

 **Love**

~Buttermints~


	2. Chapter 2

_Kemudian sambungan telepon itu terputus, menyisakan Jihoon yang terduduk diam di kursinya. Matanya tampak menerawang ke hamparan laut di depannya, seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu._ _Beberapa meter dari sana, seorang pemuda bersurai gelap tampak menatap ke arah Jihoon dengan segelas lemon tea di tangannya. Dahinya tampak mengernyit, mencoba mencerna beberapa percakapan yang berhasil di dengarnya._

" _Kembali ke Korea? Siapa yang akan kembali ke Korea?" Gumamnya pelan._

.

.

.

 **Ocean**

 _Chapter 2_

.

.

 _Produce 101/Wanna One Fanfiction_

 _Romance, Humor, Yaoi_

 _Byeongari Couple/GuanHo_

 _ **Lai Guanlin x Yoo Seonho**_

 _Rating: M_

.

.

 _Happy Reading! -Buttermints-_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _South Korea, 3rd September, 2015_

Seorang pemuda bersurai _dark brown_ tampak menyeruput _Ice Americano_ nya dengan hikmat di sebuah cafe. Di hadapannya tersaji satu _cup Ice Vanilla Latte_ yang sengaja dia pesan untuk orang yang tengah ditunggunya. Sesekali ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke area sekitar cafe yang saat itu tengah penuh oleh pengunjung. Senyumnya tiba-tiba mengembang ketika inderanya menangkap sosok bersurai _caramel_ yang ditunggunyamemasuki cafe dengan terburu-buru.

"Maaf aku terlambat."

"Tak apa. Minumlah dan netralkan dulu napasmu, kau seperti baru maraton saja." Pemuda bersurai _caramel_ itu tampak sibuk mengatur napas di kursinya seraya meminum _Ice Vanilla Latte_ yang sudah tersaji di hadapannya.

"Huft– terimakasih Guanlin- _ah_." Ia menghembuskan napasnya lega. "Kelasku baru saja selesai, jadi– maaf?"

"Kau hanya terlambat lima menit, santai saja Jihoon- _ah_." Pemuda bernama Jihoon tampak tersipu ketika kepalanya ditepuk lembut oleh Guanlin– _orang yang disukainya_ –.

Ya, Jihoon memang menyukai Guanlin, tetangga sekaligus sahabatnya dari taman kanak-kanak sampai sekolah menengah pertama. Kebersamaan yang terjalin sejak mereka kecil membuat perasaan Jihoon muda lambat laun berubah, rasa nyaman sebagai seorang teman berubah menjadi rasa takut kehilangan yang begitu besar. Sayangnya kepindahan mendadak Guanlin ke China setelah lulus sekolah menengah pertama membuat Jihoon tidak punya waktu untuk menyatakan perasaan yang selama ini ia pendam.

Perpisahan mendadak itu benar-benar membuatnya sedih. Minggu-minggu awal libur panjangnya hanya dia isi dengan mengurung diri di kamar sambil menangis, namun berkat bujukan halus Guanlin yang hampir setiap hari menelponnya, ia mulai bisa membiasakan diri dengan keadaannya yang baru. Hatinya terasa begitu senang ketika Guanlin memberi kabar bahwa ia akan menghabiskan liburan musim panasnya di Korea sebulan yang lalu. Setelah menunggu selama bertahun-tahun, akhirnya ia bisa kembali melihat wujud nyata dari orang yang disukainya.

"Guanlin pada Jihoon, kau masih di sana?" Suara berat Guanlin seketika membuyarkan lamunan Jihoon, pemuda manis itu memunculkan senyum malu seraya menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Maaf aku sedikit tidak fokus. Ah, ngomong-ngomong apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku? Sepertinya penting sekali."

"Aku ingin meminta bantuanmu." Jihoon mengangkat kedua alisnya.

"Bantuan? Untuk apa?"

"Aku... berencana untuk menyatakan perasaanku pada Seonho."

JDERR–

Bak tersambar petir di siang bolong, Jihoon seketika menghentikan kegiatan menyeruput _Ice Vanilla Latte_ favoritnya. Mata indahnya tampak membelalak karena kaget dengan lontaram kata-kata yang baru saja memasuki gendang telinganya dengan mulus. _Apa katanya tadi?_

"A– Apa?"

"Aku akan menyatakan perasaanku pada Yoo Seonho, teman SMA mu."

Hati Jihoon serasa terbelah menjadi empat bagian ketika netra gelapnya menangkap binar bahagia di mata Guanlin. Lelaki berdarah China itu mengucapkan setiap kata-katanya dengan mantap, benar-benar tanpa keraguan sama sekali.

Rasanya sakit, tapi tidak berdarah.

"A– Apa kau sudah memikirkannya dengan baik? Kau baru mengenalnya selama kurang lebih tiga minggu." Ia berusaha menjaga suaranya agar tidak bergetar dan terdengar seperti orang yang akan menangis.

Jika saja ini bukan tempat umum, dapat dipastikan air mata sudah membanjiri wajah manisnya sejak tadi.

"Aku bahkan sudah jatuh cinta padanya sejak pertama kali bertemu." Guanlin menggaruk belakang lehernya seraya melemparkan senyum kecil. "Meski tiga minggu adalah waktu yang terbilang singkat, tapi aku sudah yakin padanya."

 _Shit._

Jihoon mati-matian menahan air matanya agar tidak meluncur bebas membasahi pipi tembamnya. Sungguh, perasaannya saat ini benar-benar campur aduk, sedih, kesal, kecewa, semuanya bercampur jadi satu hingga membuat kepalanya pening. Ingin rasanya ia berlari pulang ke apartemen, kemudian menangis sejadi-jadinya di dalam kamar.

"K– Kau benar-benar sudah yakin?" Guanlin menatap pemuda bersurai _caramel_ itu dengan pandangan penuh tanda tanya.

"Kau... seperti tidak setuju dengan keputusanku."

 _Aku tidak setuju karena aku mencintaimu bodoh!_

"Bukan begitu. Aku hanya tidak ingin hubungan kalian berakhir dengan cepat karena keputusan yang terburu-buru." Jihoon berusaha menampilkan senyuman manis andalannya. "Seonho adalah seorang artis _rookie_ , ia tidak diperbolehkan memegang alat komunikasi pribadi selama dua tahun, sedangkan kau harus kembali ke Los Angeles ketika liburanmu usai. Bukankah hubungan jarak jauh membutuhkan komunikasi yang baik agar relasi kalian tetap terjaga?"

"Aku sudah memikirkan hal itu." Guanlin kembali mengembangkan senyumnya. "Maka dari itu aku membutuhkan bantuanmu, kau mau kan?"

Pemuda berpipi tembam itu tak menjawab, jemarinya menggerakkan sedotan yang tertancap di gelas plastik dengan gerakan memutar. Bisa dibilang saat ini dia sedang dilema, jika ia mengatakan 'ya', maka ia akan kehilangan kesempatan untuk bisa bersama Guanlin, namun jika ia menjawab 'tidak', sudah pasti sahabat kecilnya akan kecewa dan bisa jadi membencinya. Jihoon menghela napasnya pelan, sebelum akhirnya memutuskan pilihannya.

"Baiklah, aku akan membantumu." Jawaban itu berhasil memunculkan senyum secerah mentari di wajah Guanlin. Digenggamnya jemari tangan Jihoon yang terletak bebas di atas meja.

"Terimakasih banyak Jihoon- _ah_ , kau benar-benar teman terbaik yang pernah ku miliki."

Jihoon mengusap punggung tangan Guanlin yang kini tengah menggenggam tangannya. Ia sungguh ingin Guanlin menggenggam tangannya erat seperti ini, namun dengan status yang berbeda, status yang lebih romantis dan hangat. Katakan Jihoon adalah orang yang egois karena menginginkan sosok tampan itu untuk dirinya seorang.

Tapi jika hati sudah memilih, dia bisa apa?

Rasa cintanya pada pemuda berdarah China itu begitu besar, tak mudah baginya untuk membuang begitu saja perasaan yang sudah lama mengendap di dasar hatinya. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan Guanlin untuk yang kedua kalinya, benar-benar tidak ingin.

.

.

.

 _~Buttermints~_

.

.

.

 _South Korea, 20th September 2015_

Tiga minggu setelah acara pernyataan itu dilakukan, Jihoon belum juga mampu menetralkan rasa perih di hatinya. Bagaimana tidak, kemanapun Guanlin pergi, Seonho selalu ada di sampingnya. Entah kebetulan atau tidak, sehari setelah mereka resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih, Seonho mendapatkan liburan selama dua minggu penuh dan jadwalnya setelah liburan hanya berupa latihan rutin dari pagi hingga sore hari. Hal itu secara tidak langsung membuat mereka bebas untuk bertemu setiap hari.

Dan Jihoon tidak suka itu.

Beruntung ia memiliki kemampuan akting yang cukup bagus sehingga tak sulit baginya untuk bersikap nomal di depan teman satu gengnya ketika berkumpul bersama seperti sekarang. Berusaha menyembunyikan perasaan muak karena melihat interaksi pasangan baru yang kelewat romantis di hadapannya. Seonho yang tersipu ketika Guanlin merangkulnya erat, Seonho yang tertawa karena lelucon yang dilontarkan Guanlin, Seonho yang mengerucutkan bibir karena keisengan Guanlin. Seonho yang–

Ah sudahlah, memperhatikan mereka hanya akan membuat kekesalannya memuncak. Ia tak ingin lepas kendali di hadapan teman-teman dekatnya, terutama Guanlin. Sebuah helaan napas pelan meluncur dari bibir penuhnya, matanya tampak terpejam sesaat, mencoba meredakan rasa cemburu yang sudah meletup-letup layaknya kuah kari mendidih yang hampir meluber keluar dari panci.

"Aku ke kamar mandi dulu." Sosok lain di sebelahnya sedikit terperanjat ketika Jihoon mendadak berdiri dari kursinya. Lelaki bersurai _medium brown_ itu lalu menganggukkan kepalanya, mengiyakan perkataan Jihoon.

"Oi! Bae Jinyoung! kau menyukai Jihoon ya?" Jinyoung menolehkan kepalanya ke arah lelaki gingsul yang duduk tepat di hadapannya.

Seketika semua pandangan tertuju pada lelaki yang tengah memasang ekspresi _blank_ setengah bingung di wajah kecilnya. Ia benar-benar tak menyangka akan mendapatkan pertanyaan seperti itu dari Woojin, teman satu klub _dance_ yang mengajaknya untuk ikut berkumpul bersama teman satu gengnya.

Seketika suasana hening di meja makan berubah menjadi riuh saat anggukan pelan Jinyoung tertangkap oleh berpasang-pasang mata di sana.

"Benarkah? Baejin, kau menyukai Jihoon?!" Daehwi tampak membelalakkan kedua matanya, dia kaget tentu saja. Pasalnya Jinyoung yang notabene adalah teman sekelas sekaligus sahabatnya sama sekali tidak pernah menceritakan hal ini padanya.

"Woah, kurasa kalian berdua akan jadi pasangan yang cocok." Pernyataan Seonho mengundang anggukan setuju dari delapan orang lainnya.

"Pasangan? Siapa?"

Hyungseob segera merubah topik pembicaraan ketika Jihoon kembali duduk di tempatnya. Pemuda cantik itu melemparkan pandangan bingung pada Hyungseob yang menurutnya bertingkah sedikit aneh. Ia kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok pemuda berwajah kecil yang tampak gugup di sebelahnya.

"Kau oke?" Tubuh Jinyoung sedikit terlonjak ketika suara lembut Jihoon menyapa pendengarannya.

"A– Aku?"

"Uhum, wajahmu tampak gugup. Apa mereka mulai bicara yang tidak-tidak?" Ujarnya seraya menyeruput _strawberry smoothies_ dengan sedotan, sorot penasaran dari mata Jihoon berhasil membuat jantung Jinyoung berpacu dua kali lebih cepat.

"Tidak, kami hanya sedikit bercanda saja tadi."

"Aaa..." Jihoon mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. "Jika mereka mulai bicara yang tidak-tidak, jangan ragu untuk membalasnya. Tingkah mereka kadang menyebalkan"

Ekspresi kesal Jihoon memancing tawa gemas dari Jinyoung. Merasa ditertawakan, pemuda bersurai _caramel_ itu melayangkan pandangan bingung pada lelaki di sebelahnya.

"Apa yang lucu?"

"Tidak ada. Hanya– kau terlihat menggemaskan ketika kesal." Tanpa disadari, rona merah perlahan menjalari pipi tembam Jihoon.

Kejadian tak terduga itu kembali mengundang sorak sorai dari penghuni meja makan. Hyungseob, Seongwoo, dan Seonho tampak memekik heboh di kursinya masing-masing, sementara Daehwi hanya memandangi Jinyoung dan Jihoon dengan mata membelalak dan bibir yang terbuka lebar.

"Akhirnya, setelah bertahun-tahun sendiri, kau menenemukan pasangan juga Jihoon- _ah_." Ujar Guanlin dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya.

Memang sejak dulu teman kecilnya ini sama sekali tidak pernah berkencan, bukan karena tidak ada yang mau dengannnya, melainkan Jihoon sendirilah yang menolak setiap ajakan kencan itu. Jihoon merupakan salah satu murid populer saat sekolah dulu, setiap hari lokernya selalu penuh dengan surat-surat dan hadiah. Tak sedikit juga murid-murid yang menyatakan perasaannya secara langsung, namun Jihoon langsung saja menolaknya dengan alasan ada orang lain yang dia sukai dan sampai sekarang dia tidak pernah tahu siapa sebenarnya orang yang selama ini disukai oleh Jihoon.

"J– Jangan mengada-ngada!" Jihoon merengut, rona merah di pipinya makin terlihat jelas karena malu. Netra gelapnya melirik Jinyoung yang tengah meminum _lemon tea_ dengan wajah setengah gugup.

Ini pertama kalinya Jihoon merasakan debaran menyenangkan di dadanya ketika dekat dengan orang lain. Sebelumnya ia tidak pernah mengalami hal seperti ini kecuali saat bersama Guanlin. Ia tak pernah benar-benar bicara dengan Jinyoung sebelumnya, hanya beberapa kali menyapa saat mereka kebetulan berada di kelas yang sama.

Apa yang terjadi dengannya?

"Sepertinya malam ini aku dan Seonho akan pulang lebih awal." Suara berat Guanlin seketika membuyarkan lamunan Jihoon.

"Kenapa buru-buru? Ini masih jam sembilan." Daniel melirik jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya.

"Seonho ada jadwal latihan besok pagi, dia tidak boleh terlambat."

"Ah... pasangan baru memang– Aduh! Kenapa memukulku?!" Hyungseob mendelik sebal pada Seonho yang baru saja memukul kepalanya dengan sumpit.

"Tadi ada nyamuk di rambutmu." Seyum tak berdosa yang dilontarkan Seonho membuat Hyungseob mencebikkan bibir penuhnya, kesal karena alasan tak masuk akal si anak ayam.

"Kami pulang dulu semuanya. Ayo sayang." Guanlin meraih tas miliknya dan juga Seonho, kemudian berdiri dari kursinya disusul oleh kekasihnya.

"Hati-hati di jalan _brother_." Pemuda China itu menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum kepada Samuel.

Setelah berpamitan, mereka berdua beranjak dari taman belakang kediaman Woojin yang dijadikan tempat berkumpul. Diam-diam lelaki bersurai _caramel_ menatap pasangan itu dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Rasa terbakar yang tadinya sempat mereda mendadak kembali muncul merambati hatinya ketika matanya melihat mereka berdua saling menautkan jari. Buku-buku jarinya tampak memutih akibat terlalu erat memegang gelas bening berisi _smoothies_ , ia seakan melampiaskan segala kekesalannya pada gelas tak berdosa itu.

Tanpa disadari ada sosok lain yang mengamati perubahan ekspresi pemuda manis itu. Netra gelapnya mengikuti arah pandangan Jihoon dan saat itu juga dia sadar akan sesuatu.

 _Sepertinya Jihoon menyukai Guanlin._

.

.

.

 _~Buttermints~_

.

.

.

 _South Korea, 30th September 2015_

Pagi ini Jihoon dikejutkan oleh kedatangan Seonho ke apartemennya dengan mata sembab dan kantung mata yang menghitam. Jam baru menunjukkan pukul enam pagi, jika saja Seonho bukan salah satu teman baiknya sudah pasti ia akan mengomeli orang yang berani mengganggu kegiatn _beauty sleep_ nya.

Masih dengan piyama _baby pink_ melekat di tubuh kecilnya, ia menyajikan secangkir teh hangat untuk Seonho yang masih sesenggukan di sofa ruang tamu. Jihoon lalu mendudukkan tubuhnya di sebelah Seonho, mengelus pelan punggungnya yang bergetar.

"Minumlah dulu."

"T– Terimakasih." Pemuda bersurai _caramel_ tampak memperhatikan Seonho yang meminum tehnya dengan perlahan, jemarinya masih setia mengelus punggung sempit temannya itu.

"Tenangkan dulu dirimu sebelum bercerita, oke?" Pertanyaan Jihoon dijawab dengan anggukan pelan oleh pemuda di sebelahnya. Ia mencoba menormalkan deru napasnya yang tersendat-sendat akibat menangis.

"Sudah?" Seonho mengangguk lagi. "Ceritakan pelan-pelan, tidak perlu terburu-buru. Aku punya banyak waktu untukmu."

"G– Guanlin menghilang." Tubuh Jihoon seketika menegang ketika mendengar penuturan Seonho. "S– saat aku bertanya p– padamu waktu itu, dia sudah menghilang s– selama lima hari."

"M– Menghilang?"

"Aku sudah bertanya pada yang lain, termasuk padamu. T– Tapi mereka semua tidak tahu dimana keberadaannya. Aku juga minta bantuan pada Donghyun- _hyung_ , tapi sampai sekarang tidak menemukan hasil." Seonho menggigit bibir bawahnya, berusaha menahan air mata agar tak kembali jatuh membasahi pipinya.

"Satu-satunya harapanku sekarang hanyalah dirimu Jihoon- _ah_ , hanya kau satu-satunya orang yang dekat dan mengenal Guanlin dengan baik." Jihoon tersentak dari lamunannya ketika Seonho tiba-tiba menggenggam tangannya erat. "Kumohon, bantu aku."

"A– Aku akan berusaha membantumu, tapi selama beberapa hari belakangan Guanlin sama sekali tidak menghubungiku. Nomornya juga tidak aktif ketika aku mencoba menelponnya."

"Kau juga kehilangan kontak dengannya?" Pemuda bersurai _caramel_ tampak mengangguk pelan. "Sama sekali tidak mendapatkan pesan apapun?"

"Um– terakhir kali dia mengabariku sekitar seminggu yang lalu."

"Seminggu yang lalu? Itu terakhir kalinya aku bertemu dengan Guanlin di cafe." Gumamnya pelan. "Apa dia tidak memberitahumu sesuatu?"

"Kurasa tidak ada, waktu itu aku hanya bertanya masalah tanggal kepulangannya ke Los Angeles. Kau pasti sudah tau tentang hal itu kan?"

"Um..." Seonho kembali mengangguk. "Dia bilang akan kembali ke LA akhir bulan depan."

"Dia hanya bilang itu padaku, setelah itu dia tidak membalas pesanku lagi."

Raut wajah Seonho seketika berubah sendu, air mata tampak kembali menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Dia benar-benar bingung sekarang, segala cara sudah ia lakukan termasuk mendatangi apartemen yang disewa Guanlin, namun hasilnya benar-benar nihil, ia tidak mendapatkan informasi apapun mengenai keberadaan kekasihnya. Jihoon yang notabene sahabatnya pun kehilangan komunikasi dengannya.

"Seonho- _ya_ , aku ke kamar mandi sebentar. Tak apa kutinggal?"

"U– Uhm tak apa, aku akan menunggu." Seonho tersenyum tipis. "Maaf sudah merepotkanmu Jihoonie."

"Tak apa." Lelaki berwajah manis itu menepuk-nepuk pelan kepala Seonho. "Tenangkan dirimu, aku akan kembali."

Jihoon segera bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan cepat ke arah kamarnya. Tepat setelah ia menutup pintu kamar, lelaki itu buru-buru mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak di atas tempat tidur. Jari-jarinya tampak bergerak-gerak membentuk sebuah pola untuk membuka kunci yang memang sengaja dipasang olehnya. Beberapa kali ia salah membuat pola akibat rasa gugup yang mendadak menyelimutinya.

TINGG–

 _1 New Messsage_

Jarinya dengan cepat menekan _icon_ berbentuk amplop dan membaca isi dari pesan itu.

 _ **Fr: Linlinie**_

 _Sepertinya aku tak bisa kembali ke Korea seperti yang ku janjikan kemarin. Keadaan ayah masih belum membaik, jadi aku tak bisa meninggalkan ibuku sendirian. Kemungkinan besar aku akan menetap di sini sampai liburanku berakhir. Ah, kau tak lupa menyampaikan pesan dan permintaan maafku pada Seonho kan? Maaf atas permintaanku yang terkesan merepotkan, tapi satu-satunya orang yang kupercaya adalah dirimu Jihoon. Aku akan menelponmu malam ini, jika bisa tolong kau ajak Seonho bersamamu, aku benar-benar merindukannya._

Jihoon kembali menggerakkan jarinya, menekan dengan lancar tombol-tombol huruf di layar ponselnya. Ia memeriksa ulang kalimat-kalimat yang baru saja selesai diketik.

 _ **To: Linlinie**_

 _Sedikit sedih mendengarmu tak bisa kembali kemari :( Tapi tak apa, kau memang harus menemani ibumu di sana, kasihan jika kau tinggalkan dia sendirian. Masalah pesan waktu itu, aku sudah menyampaikannya pada Seonho, dia baik-baik saja sekarang kau tidak perlu khawatir. Kebetulan sekali hari ini aku kosong sampai malam, aku akan berusaha menghubungi Seonho nanti. Kau baik-baiklah di sana._

Pemuda manis itu kemudian menekan tombol _send_ dan menunggu pesan itu terkirim. Setelah memastikan pesan itu sudah terkirim, ia segera menghapus semua pesan dengan ID _name_ Linlinie dari _inbox_ nya.

.

.

.

 _TBC_

.

.

.

Update~  
Chapter ini bener-bener full flashback dan fokus sama karakter Jihoon. Untuk berikutnya aku nggak akan memberikan terlalu banyak flashback biar readernim sekalian bisa lebih nyaman pas baca ceritanya.  
Oh iya, Mohon maaf bagi readernim yang nungguin Critical Beauty update, aku terpaksa menunda tanggal updatenya dikarenakan beberapa hal. Tapi aku bakal usahain update dalam waktu dekat, sekali lagi mohon maaf *bow*

Terimakasih bagi yang udah favorite, follow, dan review ff ini.  
Kutunggu saran dan komentar kalian di kolom review~  
Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya!

 **Love**

 _~Buttermints~_


End file.
